mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Minion's Relationships
This page comprises of Minion's relationships with other characters. Friends Megamind "My sole purpose in life is to look after you!" -Minion to Megamind in "Megamind". Megamind is Minion's best friend and ward. Minion’s been charged with the duty of looking out for Megamind and take care of him. Often, Minion seems to be the more intelligent of the two, but that could be because Minion tends to be more conservative and practiced than Megamind. Life with Minion is about fun and games as much as it’s about evil and terror. Minion is the guy that Megamind can turn to for brainstorming and creativity. Minion seems to be the one that comes up with the textiles for Megamind’s costumes and it looks like he takes care of simple things like making sure Megamind gets fed and has a second opinion on his evil plans. When Megamind decides to give someone Metro Man’s super powers, Minion is the one who speaks up and tells Megamind that it’s a bad idea. Megamind doesn’t listen and goes through with his plans, which end up with Hal Stewart, the creepy camera man who works with Roxanne, getting infused with Metro Man’s DNA. Minion once again tells Megamind that it’s a mistake and moves to defuse Hal, but Megamind stops him. The third strike is when Minion notices that Megamind has fallen in love with Roxanne and tries to stop him, pointing out that the bad guy never gets the girl. This results in a fight and Minion eventually leaves the evil lair and Megamind. After being beaten by Titan the first time and finding out Metro Man’s secret, Megamind goes to jail. While he is there, Minion disguises himself as the Warden and Megamind dramatically apologizes for everything he’s done in order to get out of jail. When ‘the warden’ says he’s not buying it, Megamind gives his real confession, telling Minion that he’s genuinely sorry for hurting the people of Metro City, Roxanne, and most importantly, Minion. Minion reveals his identity and lets Megamind out of jail. During the final battle with Titan, Minion has to impersonate Megamind to trick the renegade ‘hero’. Minion knows enough about Megamind to play the role well enough to trick everyone, including Hal and Roxanne. Minion overplays his defeat at the hands of Hal, and Megamind gives him the time to act out the entire death scene before tossing him in the fountain and calling him a drama queen. Minion always refers to him as "Sir". 　 Roxanne Ritchi Minion seemed to be very fond of Roxanne, despite knowing about the attraction that was already evident between her and Megamind in the beggining of the movie. At first Minion disapproved of Megamind dating her, fearing that she could hurt him. Later Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues her from Tighten, breaking his fish bowl head and almost dying in the process but survived thanks to his boss throwing him in the city's fountain, much to Roxanne's relief. It is unknown what his feelings are about Roxanne and Megamind's relationship. Enemies Metro Man Minion glared at Metro Man along with everyone else at the Lil' Gifted School for Lil' Gifted Kids when they gave Megamind an unfriendly welcome. Over the years, Minion assisted Megamind in his attempts of getting rid of Metro Man and when Megamind actually succeeded at "destroying" Metro Man, Minion was for the most part, not saddened or even the slightest bit phased by Metro Man's death and only became bothered by it at all when Megamind did. Hal Stewart Minion made sure to bring an extra door to Hal's apartment, knowing that Megamind was going to destroy his current one in order to get in. Apparently during Hal's training, Hal developed a bond with Minion's alter ego: Space Step Mom. When Megamind confessed to Hal the truth about "Space Dad" Hal was furious and among other things he yelled at him for "lying to Space Step Mom". Hal didn't seem to care at all when he injured Minion during the final battle. Category:Relationships Category:Needs Help